This invention relates to a shoe brush, and more particularly to a shoe brush having one part serving as a conventional shoe brush, and one part serving as a liquid spray applicator.
In polishing shoes, it is general procedure to apply polish, brush out a shine, and apply water to brush out a high gloss shine.
Accordingly, it has been practice to apply the water by sprinkling the shoes with water from a container separate from the brush. In addition, it is a general practice to use ones saliva instead of water, thereby producing what is commonly known as a "spit shine". This said procedure is not only inconvenient, it is awkward and generally an unsanitary practice in the instance of introducing ones saliva instead of water for convenience, especially in areas where a community shoe brush is utilized, i.e. fire and police departments, military installations, etc.
There have been various suggestions in prior art for combining a shoe brush with a dauber or polish applicator, however, no prior art is found combining a shoe brush and a liquid spray applicator.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved device to allow for convenient and sanitary application of water to produce a high gloss shine to shoes by combining a liquid container and atomizer head with a conventional shoe brush, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.